New Zoanthrope
by TyrantFlame
Summary: *COMPLETED* Need i say more? Uranus is defeated by you-know-who. If u don't have a clue, read and review please! I'm just a broke BR writer!! ;_;
1. Friend or Foe?

Bloody Roar- after the fights.-chapter 1  
  
I DO NOT OWN BLOODY ROAR!!!  
  
Kenji: she definitely gone nuts.  
  
C'mon, Kenji... gimme a break! I'm just so damned tired writing disclaimers!! Anywayz, my first BR fic. Please Review! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It has been a whole three years since the zoanthrope case was closed. Everyone was leading quite a normal life. Afraid that their zoanthropes' abilities would be discovered, they decided to live in none other than Yugo's mansion!  
  
It was a bright afternoon as Shenlong was dozing off in his hammock in the backyard, shielded by the thick leaves of the trees that held his hammock together. There was also a gentle breeze that afternoon and everything seemed peaceful, when it's starting to get hellish. Just as Shenlong was dozing off to sleep, he heard three loud barks and sat up to see a three-headed dog, Cerberus to rush right at him.  
  
'Damn it... Busuzima's gonna pay for disturbing my nap!!' Shenlong thought, jumping off his comfy hammock and kicking the dog's rightmost head and knocking it out, a panting Busuzima close behind.  
  
"Wait... Cer... be... rus..." Busuzima panted a few times with an amazingly large leash in his long, lanky arms as Shenlong lifted Busuzima clear off the ground by his shirt's collar and came in contact with a pair of angry red eyes.  
  
"What the hell happened to that brain of yours, BAKAZIMA!? Didn't Yugo tell you to at least keep this freakish dog of yours in its cage!? And I think you knew I was sleeping here..." Shenlong's voice sounded dangerous as the crazy scientist shuddered, knowing he'd be beaten up by the tiger clone in front of him.  
  
Just then, a pen fell from on of the windows of the mansion and landed on Busuzima's head. Shenlong looked up and saw Uriko, with pleading eyes, looking at the pen.  
  
"Uh... Shenlong, can you get me that pen please? I haven't finished my homework and mom'll probably ground me for the next one month and a week!" then. She started sobbing. Shenlong sighed at the crying kitten at the window and let Busuzima drop hard on the ground, picked the pink pen with Uriko's name on it and strode inside, to Uriko's room. He knew she'd be crying her eyes out if he said 'no'.  
  
'Hoo, boy. This is totally out of my schedule.' Shenlong thought. Then, outside a door with a cat's paw on it, he opened the door and put the pen on Uriko's head, at where her hair parted and walked out.  
  
'Sheesh, I'm getting a little too soft one of these days...' Shenlong thought. Just then, Long came out of his room and so happened to notice Shenlong.  
  
"... Where is the book that you borrowed from me?" Long asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Shenlong rolled his eyes in a 'not again...' manner and simply walked off. Long raised a brow, it was something normal for Shenlong to do but, what was he doing in Uriko's room?  
  
Downstairs, Busuzima was kicked around as a football by Stun, who was annoyed by the morphed pigeon that turned into a griffin on the dining table! Lucky for Busuzima (damn!! Couldn't kill him!!), Gado was around to stop the fight.  
  
"hissing Gado! Why are you on that freak's side!?" Stun hissed. Gado patted Stun on the back and picked Busuzima off the floor.  
  
"Who says? He set my whole stock of wine in the cellar last night." And so, Busuzima was beaten up by the two. Just then, Kenji came barging in and holding up a newspaper article.  
  
"Guys!! Oni-san!! You've got to see this!!! There's a tournament tomorrow! A fighting tournament!" Kenji was excited and started asking everybody if they want to sign in. Soon, everyone wanted to enter, except Xion. After some discussion and threats, Xion leaned on the wall and sighed.  
  
"I don't know why I'm entering a boring tournament but, I guess it'll be fun."  
  
So, the next day, they signed in. While they were waiting, Kenji sensed a great amount of energy around.  
  
'Man, this person must be a zoanthrope to have this much power... But where is it coming from?' He looked around and his eyes fell on a girl around his age, sky blue dyed hair with red bangs, a short jacket that reached to her ribs, a black T-shirt that goes all the way to her thighs(she buttons the jacket up.), a pair of jeans and red trainers. She turned around and looked at him when Kenji turned away. Her crimson eyes built suspicion upon the zoanthropes.  
  
Who is this girl? Is she a fellow zoanthrope, or is she working for someone? @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
DONE!!! Well, how was it?  
  
Uriko: (doing Maths) how much is 9x7?  
  
Sigh... 63, dear. Well, hope u like it and please review! ^___________________^ 


	2. Appearance

New Zoanthrope-Chapter 2  
  
This is the second chapter. Hope u like it!  
  
To Tiger5913: (hugz) Thanx for reviewing!! I've been waiting for two whole weeks!! I think, Anywayz, maybe. I might put Keniko here! =^_^=  
  
Xion said read and review or he'll quit. Please, review!! He's important in here!! ;_;  
  
Note: Kohryu is alive and his molecular structure is much more stable here. So, HE LIVES!!!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kohryu knew Kenji all too well. He patted the 15-year old lightly on the shoulder and said,  
  
"Be careful with her. She is a zoanthrope." Kenji nodded in response while Kohryu kept an eye for her, afraid she might hurt someone. But, she looked all too friendly to be an enemy. Though the experienced ninja didn't sense any killing intentions in her, she still looks suspicious with crimson eyes.  
  
Shenlong propped himself on one of the chairs and looked at the people around. They looked like wusses who really need a good bash. After a while of sitting down, he stood up to get something to drink when someone bumped into him, nearly knocking him over.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going, will ya!?" Shenlong felt a streak of shock when he saw a pair of crimson eyes look at him. It was that girl. But, she was around 4 or 5 metres away from him and yet, she was right behind him.  
  
"...Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here. You dropped your wallet, Shenlong-san." The girl smiled at him, handing a grey wallet over and walking away.  
  
'Shouldn't have stitched my name on my wallet...' Shenlong thought. It was a bit risky for someone who is suspicious know one's name.  
  
Soon, the pair-ups were complete and the competition starts. All the zoanthropes were fighting against some random people in the first round but, Fox is fighting against the mysterious girl they saw.  
  
"Fox, I think you'll have to be careful with her. She doesn't look easy." Long advised, Fox gave an arrogant huff and tossed his long blond hair behind his back.  
  
"Careful? Heh, I can even close my eyes fighting her! And, if she dares make me break a nail, she's dead meat!" Fox trotted to the stage as they were the first fight.  
  
On the stage, the others were busy observing the two. Fox seemed overconfident looking at the shorter girl in front of him. She bowed at him, got into a fighting stance and before Fox can get into his fighting stance, there was a flurry of blue and a streak of red when the girl was right in front of Fox and punched Fox repeatedly. Long was surprised to see someone else use his technique. Fox bent over, his abdomen hurt pretty badly when his face came in contact with a back-flipping kick. (Like Alice's kick. Forward-forward-O) Fox flew a few metres backwards and got thrown off the stage.  
  
"And the winner is, Casey!" The girl, known as Casey, smiled brightly and helped Fox out of the ring. Back inside, she met all of them and handed Fox over to Alice.  
  
"You're a nurse, right? I think he needs some medical attention. And, when he wakes up, don't tell him I broke his nails, 'kay? Anyways, name's Casey, I think you heard. My real name is Rutee though. Well, pleased to meetcha'! Bye!" With that, Casey ran off, waving happily at them.  
  
"...Don't you guys feel a bit strange? The way she fights, her techniques, and she has incredible speed. I barely saw her!" Shina said, taking a seat. Uriko also thought it was weird for a normal person like her would have that kind of speed. And she knew a kenpo technique when she's the only kenpo student!  
  
"I think that girl is either a clone or a failure zoanthrope specimen." Xion finally piped up. That caught Busuzima's attention.  
  
"Oh, yes!! Why didn't I think of that!? That girl is a failure zoanthrope specimen! You see, her eyes aren't as bright color as Shenlong, she has funny hair color and her speed is magnificent, not to mention that she... cannot control her... zoanthrope abilities. In short, it is in unconsciousness and it may appear anytime!" Busuzima rambled, and soon praised about how the creator can create such a powerful zoanthrope. And later, laughs for no reason. -_-;  
  
"Can appear anytime, huh? Sounds dangerous to me." Alice said, looking at Yugo for a suggestion.  
  
"We'll just have to make sure she doesn't turn into a zoanthrope or else, she might hurt someone. I know that we aren't sure if she's on our side or an enemy." The others nodded in response when they heard a yell.  
  
"Hey! I was here first! You guys should have lined up, you know!" Casey was on the floor, looking up at two huge men in a line.  
  
"Oh? Like we care, little girl! You should have went back home!" This made Casey angry as blue aura enshrouded her and her eyes glowed blood red and she changed. There was a smokescreen and when the smokescreen cleared, where Casey stood was an armored beast. It had a huge resemblance to a crab, standing on two, spiked legs and her claws were razor sharp, her body was also covered in a red armor. (Imagine a Scizor (Poke'mon), with fingers, and two spikes on its head instead of three. And without wings. ) She collected a huge amount of energy and released it all at once, as the fighting arena was blown to smithereens. The other zoanthropes survived, though. The other audience were mostly dead. Those who survived had heavy injuries or comas.  
  
Yugo was the first to stand up from the pile of rubble that nearly buried him alive and saw a red, armored beast rush at him at high speed and its claws ready to tear him apart. He didn't think long when he turned into his wolf form, the force of his transformation forcing the crab to fly a few feet backwards. When the rest finally got out of their mess, they saw Yugo fighting with a red beast. And it looked like Yugo had a disadvantage against its speed. Kenji rushed headlong at the red beast and delivered a flying kick square at its head, forcing it back. He transformed to his beast form when Xion and Uriko decided to join in.  
  
"She's really speedy. Be careful, her claws are deadly. And, I don't think she's easy to beat." When Yugo mentioned 'beat', the crab rose again, not even scratched from Kenji's kick as a Beast Drive was launched on them. Kenji managed to stop its Beast Drive as it fell on the floor, changing back into an unconscious Casey.  
  
The zoanthropes looked at each other in curiosity as they started home, bringing Casey with them. The police came later on, finding the fighting arena in shambles and no sign of life.  
  
Will Casey know what she had done? Or will she continue with her unconscious beast? All in chapter 3. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Please, tell me it's good... I've been having problems getting to the Net these days!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shenlong: Nobody will dare to read this if you keep that up, Flamethrower. 


	3. Love at first sight

New Zoanthrope-chapter 3  
  
Thanx for reviewing! =^_^= Reviews fuel this baby up! And, if anyone thinks Xion talks weird here, for everyone's info, I'm a hardcore BR fan but, I don't own BR3!! I don't have a PSX2!!!!! (Cries)  
  
To NeoDragonZero: Oh? I didn't know the description was good. I was typing it out of boredom! =^_^= Anyway, thanx! Hopefully you like this one!  
  
To M2 the Mewtwo Guru: ...U like Mewtwo? Scyther is a billion times much cuter. M2 glares Okay, sorry!! I didn't mean it! I do think Mewtwo is cool! ^^; eheheheheh.  
  
Please review chapter 3! 'Slight' Casey/Xion!! Luv da pairing!!! =^_^= @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
'Where... am I? Where is everybody?' Casey stood in a misty, dark town and she could barely make out the shape of anything. Then, she heard a scream. Through the mist, she went towards the voice and strangely enough, she saw something in an alley, cutting through something.  
  
"Hello? Who are you?" Suddenly, strong wind blew and Casey can see quite clearly now. She was horrified when she saw a red, armored beast with the same crimson eyes she has, holding up a dead man. The man had lost an arm, there was a hole where his heart should be, his neck's bone was broken, and the top part of his head was nearly cut off.  
  
The beast somewhat smiled at Casey, dropped the man to the ground and looked at its bloody hand. It reverted from its beast form and turned into a girl, around Casey's age and height, sky-blue dyed hair, red bangs, Casey's article of clothing, and most of all, menacing red eyes. The girl in front of her was none other than herself. Casey covered her mouth with her hand in shock as her other self spoke, in her own voice,  
  
"Why, Casey, don't you know you did this? Don't you think you should be grown enough to do what you want, freely? Besides, look around you." Casey slowly shifted her gaze towards the town and saw heaps of dead bodies, all in the worst condition and bloody.  
  
"You did that by yourself... Look at yourself, all dirty from killing, that's how you should look. Or, do you still remember, what happened at your house one year ago?" The area shifted to a rich-looking mansion and Casey was standing in front of her parents, getting scolded.  
  
"! Mom... Dad..." Then, Casey noticed that her eyes were glowing and changed into a beast, in front of her parents! She tried closing her eyes, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but see herself, cutting and stabbing her own parents.  
  
'You're all dirty from killing...' Casey recalled that phrase and slowly looked at her hands. Blood. Her hands were covered in blood. She heard footsteps and saw all the dead people, reaching out for her, wanting to make her pay. Casey couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and,  
  
'Casey! Get up! Stop screaming, will you!?' she heard a voice.  
  
Casey sat down slowly and looked around. She was in a mansion, but it wasn't her house. The sun was shining brightly as she saw Xion, sitting in front of her, looking relieved. Then she noticed she was lying on a couch.  
  
"...Hey,"  
  
"Xion, if you may please. I don't like people calling me like a pet."  
  
"Okay, Xion. What happened? What am I doing here? And, where's my jacket?" Xion pointed outside and saw a wet jacket, hung neatly on the clothes' line. Xion was looking outside when he suddenly had the urge of asking her something.  
  
"Say, Casey, what were you screaming about? You had a nightmare or something?" He felt a pair of arms around his neck and saw Casey resting her head on his shoulder, crying. He froze for some time, being someone who was never been hugged by someone and somehow knew she needed support. Though he was hesitating, he hugged her, and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Hey, it's alright. It's over now. Your nightmare's over."  
  
'Hell, what am I doing!?'  
  
"Casey, everything's gonna be alright. Just... stop crying, okay?"  
  
'Yeah, my coat's getting wet. ...Or is that why I'm trying to stop her from crying?'  
  
He slowly stroked her hair, whispering soothing words at her, trying not to be harsh in her condition. Without him knowing, he had liked her. He kept it up when she had stopped crying and let go of him. She wiped her wet eyes and said,  
  
"Thanks, Xion. I... kind of always have nightmares, me, being able to turn into this beast, killing... But, I don't understand it one bit. What is it trying to tell me?" Casey said, trying to explain the best she could when Xion hugged her, catching her off guard.  
  
"Try not to think about it. It won't help pondering about something you don't know that you can't answer. It'll keep on haunting you." Xion knew what to say, he had been haunted by those nightmares.  
  
Later in the evening, Uriko and Kenji had come back from playing a one-on-one basketball game and they got tied. Yugo was having a boxing match and was still not home. Gado and Jenny were in Gado's room, doing... 'that', if you know what I mean... -_-; The others were resting around the house, playing games, watching TV or listening to the radio.  
  
Casey sat on the roof, looking at the sunset. She was quiet all along when she noticed Xion was there too. He wasn't looking at the sunset; he was looking at the sky instead. She smiled when she remembered a song she had made,  
  
In this world when life can be so tough, You must be strong, Just believe in yourself and don't you fear, So open up your mind, and close your eyes, Take another look, from the other side.  
  
Kodoku no yoru demo, mayoi osoreru toki mo, Ima wa hitori demo, kono ashi de kono made mo, Aruite ikeru hazu dakara.  
  
Just hold on tight hitomi, tojita nara, Look inside yourself kagayaki ga aru kara Yes, subete shinjite hoshii You can take another look from the other side  
  
Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo Yes, ikiru tsuyosa ga areba You can take another look from the other side ai no subete ni deau made...  
  
"...You have nice voice." Came a reply. It was Xion. He was still looking up into the sky. Casey stood up and walked towards Xion.  
  
"Xion?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?" The sky had turned dark and night cascaded the sky. Xion sat up and said,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, um...Do you have parents?" Xion rolled his eyes and said,  
  
"No. I don't even know when I'm born. According to my records, they say I'm 18."  
  
"Well, I'm 15. Have you ever loved someone?" The question just popped out. Surprisingly, Xion cupped her chin in one hand and lifted her face to look at him. It was the first time she saw Xion smile at her.  
  
"Not until now..." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and for a minute or so, he pressed his lips against hers and without the couple knowing, there was a shooting star above them and a starry night sky. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Was it good? I finished this in one night. I finished this at 5: 25 in the morning!!  
  
PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!! ;_;  
  
Kenji: Stop yelling in the authors' office!!  
  
P/s: this is supposed to be Action/Adventure/Horror/romance, okay? 


	4. Taking control

New Zoanthrope-chapter 4  
  
Thanx again for the reviews!  
  
To Tiger5913: ^^; Really? Was it too fast? Well, this is my first attempt on making someone like Xion to kiss Casey... Anywayz, glad you like it!  
  
To NeoDragonZero: (Nose lengthens like Pinocchio) Heheheh!! Now you know the power of Flamethrower!! ... Sorry, did I say that? Again, glad u like it! I usually wake up at 4 but I overslept and I'm writing this at 5: 15 in the morning here in Brunei. :P @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
'No, not again!'  
  
Xion stood in a building, a scientist who was scared half to death in his hand. He knew he met the scientist somewhere but, the scientist had died. Because of him. Xion picked the scientist up, and looked at him. He grabbed the poor man's shoulder and dislocated an arm. The old scientist screamed in pain as Xion beat him to a pulp and kicked him out the window of the 25th floor of the building.  
  
He heard running footsteps and saw three dozen guards standing there. He gritted his teeth. He never liked this place and he never wanted to be just a specimen. Out of anger, he changed to his Unborn form and slashed his way through the guards' bodies. Once he reached the main door, his already red trenchcoat had turned a brighter red from fresh blood. Xion looked at his hand and saw blood flowing down his fingers. He whirled around towards a tree and yelled,  
  
"I know you're there so, there's no need to hide from me!" A figure expectantly walked out from behind the tree, clapping his two, large palms and smiling a stupid smile. His green hair spiked up at the centre of his head and his lab coat explains he's one of the scientists too.  
  
"Very good! Your sixth sense is better than I thought!" Xion knew that man. It was Busuzima! The last person he'd want to meet on his funeral. (No pun intended.) Xion turned to his beast form and rushed towards the lanky scientist and stabbed the man right on the abdomen. He was surprised at the scream the person in front of him emitted and looked up to see...  
  
'Casey...?' Casey's red eyes were blank, lifeless. His attack had gone through the girl's body and blood was still flowing out of the dead girl's wound. Suddenly, Xion heard a faint voice.  
  
"...Murderer..." He turned around and saw no one but voices kept ringing in his head.  
  
"...Murderer... ...Killing for your own pleasure... ...Taking people's lives away... ...Including those of whom you love..." Xion was kneeling on the ground now, clutching his head in agony, trying to clear the voices out.  
  
"...Murderer...Liar..."  
  
"No!! I didn't do it on purpose!"  
  
'BOOM!!'  
  
Xion opened his eyes slowly, clearing his view and his gaze met the white ceiling of his room, his covers tangled around his waist and legs. He was sweating and he felt his heart thumping in his chest. He had a nightmare, again. And, it was the second time in two weeks had he fallen out of bed from a nightmare. He sat up slowly, feeling a slight numb feeling at the right side of his neck and massaged it lightly. Light poured in from his open window, shining on his face.  
  
"Man, I must have woken up and fell from the wrong side of the bed..." Xion thought out loud as he untangled his covers, dumped them on his bed and went to the bathroom.  
  
After taking his bath, he went downstairs to have some breakfast when he heard something that is made from metal fall on the floor. Then, he went into the kitchen, and saw Uriko and Casey struggling with some pancake batter. Jenny was there as well, smoking outside the kitchen window which had been opened. Uriko was the first to notice Xion leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Oh, hey Xion! Good morning! Sorry, we're just trying to make some pancakes!" The hyperactive cat zoanthrope waved wildly at the blue-haired young man at the door who just sighed at the mess the two girls have made. Then, he walked out of the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs in the dining room, where Shenlong was. A cigarette in one hand and the day's newspaper in the other. Coincidentally, Xion was sitting across Shenlong. Shenlong looked down from his paper, smiling and looked at Xion with an 'I-gotcha!' look that Xion have always despised.  
  
"What are you smiling at? And what's with the look?" Xion had a scowl on his face as Shenlong just rolled his eyes and took a camcorder from his pocket and waved it at Xion.  
  
"Do you know what's in this camcorder?" Shenlong smiled very suspiciously and Xion didn't like that one bit. As Shenlong expected, Xion suddenly disappeared from his seat and re- appeared on the table in front of Shenlong but Xion didn't expect Shenlong to do the same and not to mention stand on a vase without breaking it. Xion scrambled towards Shenlong as Shenlong nimbly jumped and landed silently on the couch, switching the channel to a basketball match that was playing.  
  
"Shenlong, give me the camcorder!!" Xion yelled as Xion chased Shenlong around. After a while, the tiger was cornered in the cellar. Shenlong looked around, looking for something when Xion pounced on him. They did a little pro-wrestling for a minute when Shenlong broke the ceiling and jumped into... Jenny's room. There were a few screams and Shenlong and Xion can be seen falling into the garden from Jenny's window.  
  
"BUZZ OFF, PERVERTS!!" Jenny screamed from her room window as Shenlong slowly untangled himself from the rose bush before Xion takes the camcorder from him. Lucky for Shenlong that Xion fell into the thornful part of the bush. Once he was out, he went over to the bush where Xion was and said,  
  
"Bye. I'm sure everyone would love to see where you two've been doing." Shenlong smiled as he walked off, the camcorder in his hand and went back into the living room. Casey was there, luckily for Xion. She just came out from the back door and saw a red trenchcoat stick out from the bush. She took a quick inspection and saw Xion stuck in between a lot of thorns.  
  
"Xion? What're you doing in there? You know very well that Yugo doesn't allow anyone to step in the bushes. Gado might kill him." Casey pulled at a few twigs and helped Xion up when Xion said a quick 'thank you' and rushed inside, where almost everyone was in the living room(Kenji and Uriko aren't invited.), watching the tape Shenlong used to record in his new camcorder. Xion was blushing furiously as he tried to wrestle his way through Shenlong to stop the VCR.  
  
"Hey, are you trying to ruin the scene? C'mon! You've got to be kidding! At least we know you have some interest in girls!" Shenlong was pushing Xion to the floor, watching the screen while he was doing so.  
  
After the little 'show', Xion took the tape and even though he knew it won't help him release his anger but, smashed the tape to pieces anyway.  
  
In the evening, Casey, Uriko and Kenji went out to play basketball and after they were tired from the game, started back home.  
  
"Hey, Casey, I didn't know you're a basketball player! You can even elude Kenji!" Uriko was still kind of active after the game and was skipping alongside Kenji who just kept quiet.  
  
Casey was about to answer when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her head. It almost felt like her head was going to burst any second. She grabbed onto a nearby tree for support and soon enough, she was screaming in pain, clutching her head. The branch she held for support had broken under her grip as Uriko and Kenji lost hope in trying to stop her from transforming and gets ready for battle. Soon enough, Casey had turned into her beast form, again. And it was still unconscious. Uriko and Kenji had to try and change Casey back before anything else happens. Something else did happen. Before Kenji or Uriko could even react, there was a flurry of red and Kenji had barely dodged a slash that made a deep cut at his cheek. Uriko, on the other side, was pinned to the wall by the neck, struggling to get away from the beast's grip. People were staring and before Kenji could reach Uriko in time, Casey had killed nearly all the people in sight. Casey was about to slash a kid but Kenji had stood in her way and in turn, got a deep gash from his left shoulder down to his right side. He was lucky the attack wasn't anywhere near his heart or he would've been lying sprawled on the floor right now.  
  
"Kenji!!" Uriko screamed as she went for a running kick. Casey's beast form was smarter than it looked as it evaded the kick with ease and kicked the cat up into the air and did three uppercuts in midair.  
  
Kenji struggled to get up, clutching his left shoulder which was still bleeding from the wound, warm blood trickling down his white T-shirt. Just then, Long and Xion was around. By the looks of them, Long was calming Xion's temper down as they were walking around the streets and by their expressions, they knew something was very wrong. Long noticed the familiar red beast on the street, thrashing around, releasing powerful attacks at a familiar zoanthrope, Uriko.  
  
Xion ran up to the beast and as if the beast didn't expect, Xion punched the crab right in the face and sent it flying through a shop.  
  
"Casey, get up! I know that you're able to control yourself! Are you going to just let yourself destroy this city!?" Xion nearly yelled as the beast slowly rose from under the piles of groceries. Its crimson eyes shone in anger but deep inside the anger, Xion and Long saw sorrow as tears flowed out of the beasts' eyes, as if Casey was trying to change back with no avail. She ran up to him and jumped, using her knee to hit Xion's chin on the way. Long tried to knock Casey out but was beaten up pretty badly. Xion stood up as he came face to face with Casey's beast.  
  
'Xion, help me!' he heard a voice calling. He knew the voice very well as suddenly the beast screeched in pain, clutching its head and started changing back. Soon, Casey was back to normal but, due to lack of energy from changing, collapsed. She was lucky Xion was there to catch her. Xion hugged her as he slowly stroked her hair and felt proud of her for being able to control her beastal powers.  
  
Later, in the hospital, Long slowly opened an eye and met the white ceiling of the hospital. He looked around slowly and almost got scared out of his wits looking at Shenlong's face right in front of his. He could've jumped in surprise if his legs aren't injured.  
  
"Hey, what's with the scared look? Aren't you happy to see me?" his clone said, raising a brow. His red eyes showed confusion as he sat down on a chair next to Long's bed.  
  
"Where are the others?" Long asked, not looking at his clone. He must have got a numb neck for not being able to turn his head.  
  
"There. Yugo, Alice and Kohryu are around Kenji and Uriko. Xion is with the blue-bee." Shenlong pointed to the three beds next to Long as Long heaved a relieved sigh.  
  
Alice, Yugo and Kohryu, on the other hand, were quite worried about Uriko and Kenji. Will Kenji and Uriko survive from their wounds? Its all in the next chapter. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Done... at last... 


	5. Mystery assault

New Zoanthrope-chapter 5  
  
To NeoDragonZero: Okay, so I have to admit that Shenlong was pretty silly with his antics in the previous chapter but, I like him that way! ^_^ and, you know that Gado likes Jenny so explains the rose bushes. Hey, I think I'm too rough with Casey. Am I? ;_;  
  
Thanx for reviewing!! This is chapter 5. Don't sue me if u think this chap isn't good. I don't get a cent out of this! ;_;  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Shenlong took a small bag next to him on the chair and gave it to Long. Long blinked, curious as he asked,  
  
"What is this?" Shenlong gave an 'open-it-yourself' look and just continued looking at all the zoanthropes. Long opened the bag, after having some difficulty trying to sit up and found some of his clothes inside the bag. Along with his favorite books.  
  
"The doctor said you'll be staying here for a few days. You broke a leg. If you hadn't noticed, now you knew." Shenlong said, reaching for the cigarettes in his pocket when a soft hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a nurse, not more than 20 years old.  
  
"Excuse me sir, if you must smoke, please do it outside." Shenlong shrugged and stood up, heading for the door. Before he went, he signaled Long to keep an eye on Casey. Now, he knew it was stupid to ask someone who can't move with both legs to look after a girl whose beastal powers is unconscious but, he ought to try, anyway.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Casey opened her eyes and found herself in a cave-like prison, some light pouring in through the gap in between the stone bars. She sat up, and felt something cold and heavy around her wrists and ankles. She looked at her arms and legs and saw chains, binding her to only a few centimetres mobility. Whenever she moved, her ankles and wrists hurt. And the place where she was sitting on was dark. Lifeless. Cold. She wished she could move around if the chains wouldn't hurt her. Or even better, break away from the dark, cold place. Light barely flashed in the area where she was, as if not allowing her to be seen in the light. She sighed helplessly as she curled into a ball, trying to warm herself up. While she was lying down, she heard a voice. Who was it?  
  
She sat up, ignoring the pain in her ankles and wrists. She saw a shadow from the light, and saw a man, kneeling in front of the bars, blue eyes looking in her red orbs, wondering. She tried moving into the light, but to no avail. He looked like he felt sorry for her and stretched his arms out, through the bars and that was when she knew, she wasn't alone.  
  
'If this was deep underground, I wouldn't have longed for the sun. If this was deep underground, I wouldn't have known how loneliness and alone I was.' She thought as the chains that binded her disappeared, and the bars that confined her in the stone prison vanished, leaving her in the arms of the man who had just freed her, showing her the true meaning of living.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Casey opened her eyes, meeting the dark ceiling of the room, stars twinkling in the dark sky and the moon making dark silhouettes in the shadows. Dim light came into the room through the windows when she realized she was in the hospital. She felt something warm on her hand and looked to her side where she saw a familiar person sleeping on the chair next to her bed, one hand holding hers. Xion had stayed with her and even slept next to her. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping as she saw Kenji, Uriko and Long in their respective beds, sleeping soundly. She gazed at the digital clock at the night table and saw it was only 3 in the morning. She smiled at Xion, holding his hand in hers as she closed her eyes, falling to what she had for the first time in her life; a dream.  
  
The next morning, Casey woke up in a start as a pillow hit her head. She opened her eyes, trying to focus on her 'attackers'. When she was fully awake, she saw Uriko throwing pillows at Kenji who was hiding under his covers, both of them giggling while Long just sighed and continued reading his book. So far, they hadn't noticed that she was awake. She sat up, reached for her cap on the table next to her and found a rubber band in it. She tied her long hair in a high ponytail and put her cap on. She tried getting off the bed when she found out she had some broken ribs and fell back on the bed.  
  
"Morning, Casey. So, how're you feeling? Hopefully you're alright." Uriko said cheerily, trying not to yell like she always does when she greets someone. Kenji finally pushed his covers away from his face and just nodded briefly at her, not smiling nor frowning. Just a straight face. Typical of a ninja.  
  
In the afternoon, the other zoanthropes visited them, and the doctor said that Casey can go home although she shouldn't do any heavy jobs since her ribs weren't fully healed. They went well with the doctor's advice and a week later, Kenji, Uriko and Long were also allowed to go home. At Yugo's mansion, Casey seems to be getting along well with Kohryu and even her own beast.  
  
"Ne, Kohryu-san, do you think you can teach me how to use my beastal powers?" Casey asked, hanging upside- down from a tree branch, looking at an expectant Kohryu sitting under the tree, watching Kenji and Uriko train. The experienced ninja sighed as he stood up and motioned Casey to the training hall. Casey cheered to herself inwardly and followed the ninja inside. At the training hall, Kohryu had turned to his beast form.  
  
"Let's start with transforming. If you can't pass through this, I don't think you'll be able to use your powers." Casey sweat-dropped. She then transformed, with no problem. And she was glad she didn't go berserk this time.  
  
"Okay, what do I do next?" Right after she finished her sentence, Kohryu was gone from her sight and she frowned. She stood straight without a stance, listening. Waiting. Sensing. Seeing she can't see the iron mole with her bare eyes, she closed them, waiting for a strike. She felt a glimpse of energy behind her and flipped backwards, behind Kohryu who was about to kick her from behind as she grabbed the iron mole from behind, tossed him in the air and began attacking vigorously. After 7 hits, she landed on the ground silently, as Kohryu did the same. Even though he had to admit she was quick and was able to hit him, he still managed to evade 4 hits.  
  
"Wow, I didn't expect myself to be that quick." Casey said, without thinking. It was her nature. Saying something without thinking she said it in front of someone. Kohryu attacked straight-forwardly this time, delivering heavy but strong kicks at her as well as a few punches and stabs. Casey was shocked by the attack rate as she backed away from the attacks and waited for an opportunity. She hit the wall and still couldn't find any gaps from which she can attack and while she was thinking, Kohryu had his claw inches away from the side of her head. She looked at the claw and gulped.  
  
"You are not paying attention to my moves. If you do that to someone as experienced in fighting as I am, you would have been six feet under by now, if you know what I mean." Kohryu said, pulling his claw out of the wall, getting to the centre of the room. Casey picked herself up and walked over to one side of the room, and suddenly got an idea. She gave the wall a little push, estimating the thickness of the wall. She grew silent after she tested the wall then, she went to the centre of the hall, face-to-face with Kohryu. She motioned him to attack her with her finger. Kohryu hesitated at first but, since he was sure she won't be able to block his next assault, he rushed at her and to his surprise, she took the hit squarely.  
  
He drew some blood from her but even though so, she still stood firmly on the ground as her eyes glowed a blood red as a blue aura surrounded her and she released it all at once, driving Kohryu to the wall. The blast wasn't enough to kill or hurt the ninja severely but, just as he recovered his position, the red beast was right in front of him as he took multiple hits, unable to evade them. The red beast kicked him in the air and did a bicycle kick that hit the ninja right at his side, making him crash into the wall. Casey turned back to her original form, sitting down and folding her arms over her aching stomach. She was happy though. She had managed her first beast drive.  
  
After training, everyone was doing what they usually do. Shina, Yugo, Stun and Long at the gym, Gado and Jenny, probably in a restaurant by now, Shenlong, TV room, Kenji, Uriko and Alice in the game room while the rest just loaf around. Alice came out of the game room and quickly scribbled something furiously on a piece of paper and waved it in front of Shenlong's face.  
  
"Shenlong, I need you to get me these groceries. I forgot that I'm making dinner tonight!" Alice squealed like a little girl as she just left the paper in Shenlong's curious face and rushed into the kitchen to get the pots and pans ready, fussing something that sounded like, 'Yugo wants steak, Kenji and Uriko wants sushi' and so on.  
  
"Uh... Tell me why I'm supposed to do this? Can't you get Casey, Xion, Kenji or the cat-girl to do it? Besides, grocery shopping are for sissies!" Shenlong was about to throw the paper away when Alice shoved him out of the house with the paper, locking him out.  
  
"...That was harsh." Shenlong mumbled as he walked off, sighing in a bored manner towards the shops around a few blocks away. When Shenlong passed by an alley, he heard something rustle, like a plastic bag and turned around to see what it was and saw nothing. He shrugged the curiosity off and just continued walking off.  
  
Soon, he was back from the shops, empty-handed. The shops were closed. He thought he had walked all the way for nothing. When he passed by the alley again, he heard and saw something move. His red eyes narrowed, looking into the dark alley. He fished into his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter and lit a cigarette. He walked into the dark alley and heard someone giggling. It was a girl but, where was she? Shenlong couldn't make out where the girl was but he was sure that voice was a girl's. He sighed, puffing some smoke out and raking his hair with his free hand as the other held his cigarette. He placed the cigarette back into his mouth as he looked around, making sure if anyone was around. When he was about to walk out of the alley, a powerful kick landed on his chest, catching him off guard and making him fly into the wall, head-first. He sat up, clutching his head, which was bleeding from a cut he had from crashing into the brick wall. When he stood up, a small hand, most likely a girl around Uriko's age, grabbed Shenlong's shoulder and dislocated his arm. Shenlong yelled in pain as he stepped away from the dead end hastily. Then, he heard clapping.  
  
"Heh, heh, very good, Shenlong-san. You've managed to survive more than 4 seconds fighting with me." A soft voice said, as a figure came out of the shadows into the dim light. Due to the hit he had against the brick wall, his vision was slightly blurred, but he could make out blue-green hair through the dim light. It was definitely a girl. Shenlong frowned as he snapped his arm back to its normal location.  
  
What will happen to Shenlong? Who is this mysterious girl? Find out in chapter 6!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Finished! There, happy?  
  
Dark Gemini: ...Hmph! Well, miss, it's two days after the dateline you promised!  
  
Sorry...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN!! 


	6. Misfortune

New Zoanthrope-chapter 6  
  
To the 2 reviewers: Thanx 4 the review! Anywayz, I think you might get upset since I'm not gonna make a sequel out of this. I have another fic to finish and hopefully I can write another BR fic. And I think the next would be dedicated to Tiger5913 and NeoDragonZero. Please review! I might finish this fic in chapter 9 or 10.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
In the alley, Shenlong was beaten up pretty badly by his opponent and he was struggling to get on his feet after getting a rough crash to the wall, injuring his shoulder and back. Shenlong sensed that the young lady in front of him isn't human and presumed she was a zoanthrope too. Once he stood, a kick landed on the side of his head and made the tiger crash into another wall, breaking it. A few bricks fell on top of him as he lay in the rubble, coughing blood. The young lady stood in front of the small pile of rubble and looked at Shenlong with an amused expression.  
  
"...Hmph. And to think you're a zoanthrope, I thought you were tougher than this. Never mind. I'll just leave you here to rot. After I demolish all the zoanthropes, I'll be destroying this city before you know it." The young lady turned around, and walked off, leaving Shenlong under the pile of bricks, almost unable to move.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Are? Has anybody seen Stun? I was gonna ask him if he wants my old hat." Casey said, holding a hat that resembled Stuns. The only difference was it was dark blue. Uriko shrugged and the others shook their heads as a sign that they didn't know where Stun went.  
  
"He must've gone for a walk, maybe. It's just my guess. And, has anybody seen Shenlong? I just remembered that he has some unfinished 'business' with me." Jenny said, cracking her knuckles. Casey sighed as she just had a bad feeling something was wrong and hoped that everything was alright.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Stun was walking around the closed shops, just doing it out of boredom since he hadn't had a match with anyone and decided to take on walking. He grumbled as he couldn't find anything that he would be interested in. He headed back; grumbling about how the shops in the area close so early and not even one shop is open 24 hours a day.  
  
As Stun walked past an alley, he heard a faint groan. He turned around and noticed that the dead end of the alley's wall was dented. He walked into the alley cautiously, finding the source of the noise. It didn't take him long to notice the pile of rubble on the side of the wall and find Shenlong under the pile of rubble, barely conscious. Stun removed the heavy bricks from Shenlong's body as quickly as possible as he helped the tiger to a sitting position.  
  
"Shenlong, what happened?" Stun asked. The only possible person who could've done that to Shenlong would be Yugo, Gado, Long or Kohryu. And, even if Kohryu wants to kill Shenlong so badly, he wouldn't have left a trace. Like footprints on the damp, almost grime-covered floor. As for Long, Gado and Yugo; why would they want to kill Shenlong? They were the first three to accept Shenlong part of the group when Yugo took him in!  
  
"Ugh... Some bitch did this... She looked like... she was a...zoanthrope..." Shenlong said, wiping some blood from the wound on his forehead.  
  
"...Can you walk?" Stun asked, helping Shenlong stand up and slinging Shenlong's arm over his shoulder. Shenlong hissed in pain as pain jolted through his knee joint and ankle.  
  
"...I... I think... I broke something..." Shenlong winced as Stun walked slowly, trying not to injure Shenlong further and trying to get home and send him to Alice as soon as possible. After a few steps, pain shot through Shenlong's ribs as he coughed out some blood. He definitely broke his ribs.  
  
They took some time getting home. By the time they had reached Yugo's doorstep, Shenlong fell unconscious from the loss of blood. When Alice saw Shenlong, she immediately grabbed a nearby first-aid kit that seemed to have been hung in every room in the house and did some temporary treatment on Shenlong's wounds. She had instructed Uriko to call the ambulance and a few minutes later, Shenlong was sent to the hospital. And into the ICU. The doctor finally came out of the room, looking tired. The zoanthropes were expecting good news as the doctor flipped through his clipboard and read Shenlong's condition.  
  
"He has some serious injuries here. Severe wounds on the head, chest, arms and legs, a broken arm, a broken leg and a few broken ribs, some fractures in the shin bone of his right leg, loss of blood and some internal organs harmed. He may have to stay here for at least 2 months or so in this condition. It's a miracle that he is still alive after these injuries, though." The others sigh in relief as Shenlong is still alive.  
  
"Can we visit him, doctor?" Casey asked. She seems to have a habit of visiting someone when they're injured.  
  
"Hm... yes. But, the patient is unconscious right now. Be sure to come out when visiting hours are up." The doctor reminded. The others nodded in response as they entered the ward quietly. (Kohryu and Kenji didn't have any problems there. ^_^) There, they saw Shenlong lying on the ward bed, still unconscious. Most of his body was covered in bandages and he was using an oxygen mask. Casey propped on a chair and pulled a CD case from her jacket. (Hey, how'd that fit in there?)  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to be?" Uriko asked, pointing to the plastic case in the blue-haired girl's hand.  
  
"Well, Shenlong likes music so I found something he might like in the VCD shop this afternoon." Casey said, showing the latest Linkin Park VCD to the cat zoanthrope.  
  
"He's coming to." Kohryu said, almost a whisper but, to those who knows how to listen to Kohryu's way of speaking knows what he's talking about and looked at Shenlong, who was coming to, pretty painfully. His head was throbbing and his whole body ached. Alice came in as if on cue and checked Shenlong's injuries.  
  
"Do you feel alright?" Alice asked softly, seeing Shenlong wince in pain when she gently touched the wound on his head.  
  
"H...Hell no..." Shenlong managed to say the words before he started coughing blood, again. Alice quickly stood up and went to get the doctor and by the time the doctor was there, the sheets on Shenlong's bed was stained red with blood, his breathing coming in short gasps and his condition was getting worse. The doctor told all the other zoanthropes to get out of the ward while he checks on Shenlong. Uriko grabbed her sister's arm before she left,  
  
"Is he going to be alright, nee-san?" Uriko had a worried look in her eyes as Alice forced a smile on her face and nodded a 'yes'. Then, Uriko went out with the others.  
  
Outside, Kenji and Kohryu were thinking. They have seen a condition like that but, it couldn't have been caused by a human. Sure, Kohryu could've done that but, what motive does he have? There was a pounding sound as Stun's fist created a small hole in the wall, cursing.  
  
"When I get my hands on that zoanthrope..." That certainly caught the ninja's attentions. Both grabbed Stun by the shoulder and sat him down before he smashes the wall down.  
  
"What the hell..." Stun cursed under his breath as Kenji held his shoulder and said,  
  
"Talk. I know you know something we don't." Kenji sounded a little demanding as Stun sighed and started talking.  
  
What will be of Shenlong? (I'm not ready to kill him.) Will Stun tell or not? (Maybe not.) Is the girl ever going to be revealed? (NOT!!) Just wait for the next chapter.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Done!  
  
Casey: Tyrant, don't you think you should be easier on Shenlong?  
  
Well, guess what? Your Xion is gonna be next if you keep complaining.  
  
Casey: O_O (Grabs Xion, hugs him very, very tightly) You're not gonna even lay a finger on him!!!  
  
Xion: (Loses a shade of his face) Need... Air... *@o@* (Passes out)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Suspicion

New Zoanthrope-chapter 7  
  
To NeoDragonZero: ^_^ Thanx for a very sweet review, my dear friend. Thanx to these words, I'm changing my mind and I think I'll continue till chapter 15 or so. And maybe, I might write a sequel. I just hope you'll keep reviewing and your fic's getting better by the moment.  
  
This is to a Dragon I know. Please review! (To those who reads this)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugo's mansion  
  
Everything was normal and quite peaceful. Alice is still in the hospital, looking after Shenlong. Just remembering the tiger's condition brings out the worry at the corner of everyone's hearts. Casey was sitting on the couch where Shenlong used to sit and Xion was right next to her, eyes on the television but his mind wasn't there. He wasn't focusing on anything and his mind was brought back down to earth when he felt something rest on his shoulder, leaning on him. He looked at his shoulder and found the girl who had opened his heart to someone. She looked so peaceful but, looks can be deceiving and Xion knew something was wrong. He slung an arm around her quite frail shoulder and whispered in her ear,  
  
"You can't keep it from anything or anyone forever, Casey. You know that you can trust me. So, tell me. I don't like to see someone look so blue." She chuckled slightly when he said blue, remembering she had dyed her hair blue. Her red bangs were hiding her eyes and even though her lips were smiling, her eyes were in sorrow.  
  
Xion lifted the girl's chin with his finger so that she was looking at him. Her red orbs met his blue ones as her eyes tried hiding her thoughts. Worried tears flowed down her pale cheeks as she was held in a warm embrace by Xion.  
  
It felt like an eternity when Casey decided to tell him what was on her mind.  
  
"I'm... worried..." Casey nearly whispered, luckily Xion heard. She felt him nod as he asked softly, almost purring,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"...Ever since I came here, bad things started happening. First, the fighting ring, and then I killed people in the streets; I even hurt Uriko, Kenji, Long and you!" The blue-haired girl burst into tears on the unborn's shoulder as he stroked her softly, which seems to calm her down.  
  
"...And now... Shenlong's life is resting on a thread..." She finally finished when she could find her voice again. After a few minutes of silence, Xion made his move. He lifted her face up to look at him again and this time, he used his thumb to wipe the tears away.  
  
"It's okay... Shenlong's still alive. He'll be fine. You never know that guy can survive miraculously." Xion's words lifted her spirits a little, giving her a little confidence. A smile played on her lips as she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Xion's lips. She wished she could stay like that forever when she heard someone 'cough'. They both pulled away quickly and turned around in separate directions. Gado was leaning on the wall, watching them. Luckily, the lion couldn't see their bright crimson faces or else, he would have made it the laughing stock of the week.  
  
"I didn't think you two would do 'it' on the couch." Gado said, laughing as Xion turned around and glared at the lion angrily, his face as red as a tomato or, even redder!  
  
"Uh... Gado-san, it's not what you think. You're so dirty-minded, you know!" Casey snapped, not looking at the elder lion. Gado stopped laughing after a few minutes and went off to his room. Surprisingly, Busuzima walked out of his lab, a serious look on his face. Not the usual nutty look that he had and the stupid grin he had that looked like it was plastered there. He motioned Casey into his lab, not saying a word. At first, Casey hesitated. Finally, she gathered all her courage and followed the chameleon into the basement 'lab'.  
  
There were several cages in the lab and weird creatures were inside the cages. Busuzima didn't look like he was pulling her leg to call her to the basement as he sat on a chair, in front of a laptop and suddenly asked,  
  
"Do you have any relatives?" His voice sounded different. It wasn't the usual nutty Busuzima she knew, he was a serious scientist as Casey answered,  
  
"Yes. I had a sister." Her answer caught the scientist's attention. He typed a few words more into the laptop when he asked again,  
  
"Was her name by any chance, Uranus?" It was Casey's turn to be surprised.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"She was a completed zoanthrope on the same day you were. Her genetic codes matches yours, and I suspect you have something to do with these few happenings while you stayed here. You might be helping this 'Uranus' character get information or even working for her." Busuzima stood up, facing the marine zoanthrope with threatening eyes.  
  
"Busuzima, I have nothing to do with this! Why do you think would I want to try and kill Shenlong!? I can't believe you're accusing me for something I didn't even know I did!"  
  
"A liar always tries to use anger to hide the truth. If you won't tell me now, I'll have to do something about it then." The scientist turned into his chameleon form as he charged at Casey who was defenseless. She didn't know what struck her when she was knocked into the wall, hard.  
  
"Busuzima, stop this! This is crazy! I don't know what the hell a zoanthrope such as me would want to hide anything from you!" Busuzima didn't stop attacking and said in between blows,  
  
"If you don't tell me, then I will have to get rid of you." He was about to dig his claws into Casey when something kicked him away from the blue- haired zoanthrope. Casey knew it right away.  
  
"Xion!"  
  
"Xion, what are you doing!? This zoanthrope is dangerous! We should demolish her before she kills any of us!" Xion's eyes stared coldly as he said,  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The two were in a field, flowers surrounding them. Casey had some flowers in her arms.  
  
'Say, Xion, if people start suspecting me for something, what would you do?'  
  
'Why that of all questions?' Xion raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled coyly and said,  
  
'Well, just want to know how much you care for me. That's all.'  
  
'sighs Well, I'd protect you, of course. I won't want you to get hurt now, would I? I'd protect you from anything. Anyone would for their loved ones.'  
  
'Is that a promise?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Do you promise you'd protect me?'  
  
'Smiles I promise.'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
'A promise is a promise. I can't break it.' Xion walked over to Busuzima and whacked the scientist on the head.  
  
"How would you know she did it? Your science won't prove anything just accusing her like that, idiot." Xion walked out of the dark lab, bringing Casey with him. She did feel guilty for getting Busuzima in some trouble. She always feels guilty if someone gets in trouble. As if she had done it.  
  
The next morning, Casey was nowhere to be seen. Uriko had knocked on Casey's locked door for the umpteenth time and still no response. Now, she's banging on it.  
  
  
  
"CASEY!!! IF YOU'RE NOT COMING DOWN, I'M TAKING YOUR SHARE OF BREAKFAST!!" Uriko yelled. After a few minutes of silence, she took a distance from the door and did a running kick, knocking the door down. She looked into the room and found it in shambles. The bed looked like people had stepped on it, one of the closets' doors was blown off of its hinges, the study table was split in half and most of all, some blood stains on the floor. The scene made Uriko freeze for a minute when she finally screamed,  
  
  
  
"CASEY'S GONE!!!!!!!" She jumped from the stairs, stumbled and was caught by Kenji.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, she's gone?" Shina asked, wiping some sweat from her forehead.  
  
  
  
"I mean, she's gone! Go and see for yourself! I kinda yelled at her, since there wasn't any response, I kicked the door down, and saw her room upside- down from its normal position!" Uriko blurted out. Xion was the first to go up the stairs and into Casey's room. Sure enough, everything seemed wrong. The others came in a few minutes later as Yugo stepped in, inspecting everything. He checked the bed, closet, everything when he found a piece of paper on the broken window. He read through it quickly and turned to Xion.  
  
  
  
"Xion, I don't think you'll like what this says."  
  
  
  
Xion took the paper from Yugo's hand and read it slowly.  
  
  
  
What is the contents of the 'note'? Next chapter.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
@o@ Orororororororororororororororororororororororo............................. So dizzy..............  
  
  
  
Xion: (grabs T_S by the collar) Are you trying to kill Casey?  
  
  
  
*@o@* ORORO!!?? What gave you the idea? My stomach doesn't feel good right now!!  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	8. Chasing or chased?

New Zoanthrope-chapter 8  
  
To Person with many aliases: ;_; I worked hard for them...  
  
To NeoDragonZero: Hey, I AM the author of this fic, remember? -_-; And besides, I kinda wanna take revenge on Gado. He defeated me 15 times in a row and I was doing survival!! Anyway, hope u like this one...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
To all the zoanthropes:  
  
'I'll have her for the taking. It's been fun doing 'business' with you.'  
  
Xion bit his lip and crumpled the piece of paper before storming off, to Busuzima's lab.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Xion grabbed Busuzima by the shirt and threw him to the wall. Busuzima let out a surprised yelp and slid off the wall in a small heap of rubble. He was about to stand up when Xion pulled him up to eye level.  
  
"If you want to get out of this mess alive, tell me you know where Casey is." The grass-headed scientist shook as Xion let his grip go and try not to turn to his beast form. Busuzima took a small bottle of pills and popped two in his mouth and that surprised Xion.  
  
"What? Haven't heard of 'Sane pills'? Just in case I need to do something important then I use these otherwise, I won't be able to access any of my files." Busuzima said, taking the piece of paper Xion had thrown on the table earlier, uncrumpling it and scanning it. Soon, the image was on the laptop screen and as Busuzima was typing furiously on the keyboard, a thought slipped his mind.  
  
"If I had taken these pills earlier, I would've noticed you finally have feelings, Xion." Xion gave an angry huff, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on one side of the wall. Hajime Busuzima just sat there, eyes on the screen and smiling.  
  
"I can tell. This is what they called, 'Love at first sight', you know?" Right after Busuzima finished his sentence, Xion snapped back angrily. He had almost growled when Busuzima said he finally has feelings.  
  
" SHUT UP!! What do YOU know about ME!!?" He nearly yelled. Busuzima just rolled his eyes and continued searching for something on his laptop. Finally, he found out who had done it.  
  
"Xion, this message was from someone Casey knows. Someone who was completed the same day she was. Someone she was cloned from but turned out as a failure." Busuzima clicked the 'enter' button and a name popped out.  
  
"Uranus..." Xion muttered under his breath.  
  
"I don't have much time Xion. The sane pills only keep its effect for half an hour. I can only tell you this much; Uranus is a zoanthrope like you are. She has the genetic codes of a chimera and right now she's at an old factory. I..." Busuzima trailed off as Xion shook the scientists' shoulders and asked,  
  
"You what!? Spit it out!" Busuzima grabbed Xion's wrist to stop him from shaking him and,  
  
"I... what? What I what! Noooo!!!!!!!!! You're not taking Cerberus alive!!!!! You'll never get him alive!!!! Oh, look, a spider..." started talking nonsense. The pill's effects were gone. Xion was just about leaving when he sensed someone following him. He kept on walking for a while and did a backwards elbow strike when,  
  
"That attack just don't work on me anymore." It was Kenji, perching on a tree. A shadow came from the tree and Shina was there.  
  
"Hey, who was the one who was kind enough to bring her back home on her back? Me. And she still owes me a ride home." Shina said, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"And besides, you're not going to have all the fun without us." Xion turned around and saw the others. (Excluding Shenlong who is still in the hospital... -_-;)  
  
"You shouldn't be here, you know? You guys would just probably break my fun." Xion said, playfully. While they were heading over to Uranus' place, things were just getting worse.  
  
"Heh. Even if those zoanthropes come over to pay me a visit, they're in for a big surprise. Once I'm done with the cloning bit, they won't have a chance against me." Uranus said, looking at a few tubes with everyone's clones in each. And one wasn't a clone. Who else would the zoanthrope be if it isn't Casey? What does Uranus have in mind about the clones?  
  
All will be revealed in chapter 9.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I don't have much time I just wanna say,  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Getting started:bring in the clones!

New Zoanthrope-chapter 9  
  
To NeoDragonZero: What? Was I exasperating with the pills or anything? I'm just giving the grass-head some credit since I beat him how many times in a row. ^_^ Sorry if the previous chappie's short... ^^;  
  
To Tiger5913: Alright already! I'm trying to find some space where I can put some Keniko in!! -_- Just be patient! I'll put some in here, okay?  
  
Please review!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Once they reached the front gate and jumped it, or smashed it down, Kenji noticed that someone or something was around. The person must not be a good ninja to leave tracks. Especially not fallen leaves from a tree. While everyone was heading for the main door, something leapt out of the tree, landing on Kenji. (Why Kenji? Dunno.) The oniwabanshu (another term for 'ninja') fell flat on his back after being pounced on as he came face-to-face with Uriko but, with black fur? The black cat was about to swipe a paw at Kenji when another cat kicked the black one right off of Kenji.  
  
"Nobody pounces on my Kenji like that except for me!!" Uriko said, stomping on the black cat once before it stood back up and stomped on her, 3 times... (Long/Shenlong's skill. Stomping on someone's head after jumping? BR2?) Uriko held her head with one paw and swiped the black one across the face with the other as both kenpo students did chain combos on each other, not willing to give up.  
  
"Kenji, stay here and help Uriko. Meet us up inside once you're done." Yugo said, as Kenji sighed and did as he was told. Uriko's clone was pretty good as she was doing a good job throwing Uriko to a tree, hard. Kenji found his chance and stabbed it from behind. (Transformed to his beast form. Duh!) Strangely, it wasn't enough to defeat the black-furred cat. Sure enough, blood was flowing out of the wound, (if you call a certain green liquid flowing from an open wound in your stomach blood... shrugs and shudders Eww...) The cat- clone whirled around and swiped a paw at the ninja, sending him crashing into one side of the gate, denting it.  
  
"Kenji!!" Uriko yelled, as she pounced on her clone and did her beast drive (from BR2) and crashed into as many things as she can before releasing her clone and doing some random combos when the clone's head was ripped off and rolled on the ground, green liquid oozing from the barely seen neck as Kenji, in his beast form, wiped some blood from a few deep scratches on his face. Uriko heaved a sigh of relief as both changed back into their human forms. Uriko just simply threw herself into the ninja's arms and hugged him. She was growing to be quite worried of Kenji's safety one of these days and once she let him go, she ripped one of her long sleeves to make-do as a handkerchief and wiped the blood off her bishounen's face.  
  
"Next time, I'm really gonna keep a lookout if you're going to fight alone. You got me scared there, you know?" Uriko said, trying to sound as cheery as possible. Kenji chuckled a bit and said,  
  
"I didn't know my neko-chan knows the word 'scared'." Kenji said teasingly, earning a 'hmph!' from the brunette in front of him.  
  
"Promise you don't do it again." Uriko said, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I promise." Now, Kenji was thinking that they're starting to sound like kids from elementary school promising he won't pull a girl's braid or whatsoever. Uriko shook a finger 'no' as she said,  
  
"Promise me with a kiss." Kenji smiled, cupped her chin with his hand and said before doing anything else,  
  
"Aishiteru, zutto." (Look up for these words urself! I'm not gonna translate these 4 u! unless u review... ^^) Uriko blushed as his lips met hers in a soft kiss. The moon was shining a little brightly tonight and the night sky was clear as the young couple shared a kiss under the moonlight.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Inside, they're in for more trouble. The place was huge and they decided to split up. These are the groups;  
  
Gado, Shina (she didn't want Jenny to be with her dad.)  
  
Yugo, Alice (sheesh! She barely leaves Yugo alone!!)  
  
Jenny, Stun (don't ask...)  
  
Kohryu, Busuzima (no questions, please... _)  
  
Xion, Long (quite reasonable.)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Let's start with father and daughter.  
  
In a room which looked like the inside of a cargo ship, Shina and Gado weren't having any problems, until they met their clones. A red lion and a black leopard. (Why not a pink panther? :P)  
  
"Man, things just get weirder and weirder the more we go venturing around..." Shina said as she blocked a kick from the black leopard which seemed to be just about anywhere where Shina thinks is the best place to retreat. Gado was doing pretty good although receiving a few heavy blows every now and then after punching or kicking his clone.  
  
After a few more minutes, Shina decided to get some 'work' done. She turned to her beast form, her clone flying to the other end of the room from the force of transforming as she pounced on her clone and did some biting done, ripping the skin off of one side of the fake's neck, exposing the cloned flesh and green 'blood' flowing from the wound. Surprisingly, the clone was still standing, red eyes showing no emotions at all. As if it wasn't hurt or anything while it continued attacking Shina.  
  
Gado on the other hand was also having some difficulties and changed into his beast form, using the force to cushion his crash-landing on some crates. He didn't want to make the fight long so, he used his beast drive(BR2) and sent his clone in the air, or rather, body parts, in the air. (ew...)  
  
Right after Gado destroyed his fake, Shina was just about done.  
  
"Everything alright there?" Gado said, teasing his daughter.  
  
"Hmph, very funny. At least I don't get no sprained ankle. Like a certain lion who flirts around with a bat!" Shina said out loud, teasing her father openly when there was a shrill scream.  
  
"What was that?" Shina said, looking at the doors' direction.  
  
"It sounded like Alice. Maybe she needs a hand. Let's move it or lose it!" Gado ordered as Shina did the privilege to get to the door first and headed to where they heard Alice screaming.  
  
What has happened? Will she and Yugo be alright? (Or maybe they were plain making out... @_@) Find out in chapter 10.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay, so this sounds a bit too crappy to me...  
  
Kenji: (shrugs) Your first try at Keniko, right?  
  
Yeah. Oh well, it's for Tiger anyway. Hopefully he doesn't criticize it. And hopefully Neo likes it. If he doesn't review, I'm not uploading the next chap!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. Bombarded

New Zoanthrope-chapter 10  
  
To NeoDragonZero: Really? Hydrochloric acid, huh? (Checks form 1 science textbook) It didn't say it here... Note: I'm only form 1 But, interesting. Will be useful to my soon-to- be-written horror fics! Yeah, I think the eyes describe the characters more intimately in animes but, I think I seem to have forgotten! And to think that I draw comics... -_-; Oh well, thanx for pointing it out 2 me! ^_^ Hope u like this chap 'cause I got some blood to splatter around!  
  
To Tiger5913: OMG!!! GOMENASAI (55X) I'm really, really, really sorry! I was thinking about a male amigo of mine who keeps on mailing me so, I'm really sorry, okay? I forgot we were of the same species. Well, thanx for the review though. Here's chapter 10, hope u like it!  
  
To MooseGaurdian: ...Again, did I mention Shenlong's clone? He won't have one. He's already a clone and I don't have any ideas for it even if I make one. Thanx for the review anyway.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meanwhile, Yugo and Alice were having some problems of their own. Alice is getting beaten up pretty badly against the wall while Yugo's having some problems against his clone's speed and technique. Even without changing into its beast form, Yugo's clone is getting to beating Yugo to a pulp. Its red (why red? I saw lots of clones with red eyes. Explains Shen, right?) eyes glowed menacingly against the dim light as it delivered a few more punches to Yugo's torso.  
  
At a certain area in the factory, Casey's tube was opened as Uranus smiled triumphantly as she said,  
  
"Wake up. Your master awaits you." Casey's eyes opened, revealing her usual red eyes but, this seemed different. Her eyes seemed blank, as if she doesn't even know who she was.  
  
"I shall await orders." The blue-haired teenager replied, as if she was a robot. Uranus looked at one of the many monitors in the room and smiled at how the clones were working. They were working just as she had planned or maybe even better.  
  
"You'll have to wait a while longer before you can have fun."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugo crashed into a nearby wall and was waiting for a kick on the head when he heard the sound of limbs falling on the ground. He struggled to sit up and once he did, Gado was there, fighting and Shina helping Alice with her clone.  
  
"Ol' Gado..." Yugo said, looking at the older man.  
  
"Hey, save the thanks for later but, you're not gonna leave me with all the labour!" Gado said as he received a 'sharp' jab on the face.  
  
"Alice, rest later! I need a hand here!" Shina yelled as the grey rabbit kicked her again, white eyes glowing like a full moon. The rabbit used its beast drive and sent Shina flying to some crates with nails on the wood. Shina stood up, a few scratches on her arms and came face-to-face with a pair of 'moonlit' eyes. Shina was expecting a punch and saw a flurry of pink fly in front of her eyes, kicking the grey rabbit to the floor.  
  
"What took you? If it wasn't because I know how to dodge nails, I'd be skewered for sure!" Shina said as she stood up, transforming into her beast form.  
  
"Sorry. Her jabs sting, you know!" Alice said as she dodged a punch and met a kick on the side, crashing into Shina and some crates.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys were doing quite okay. Gado did a back- kick straight to the chin, Yugo catched it with his beast drive. By the time they reached the floor again, Yugo thought that was the end of it because, one of its arms were ripped off in the process but, Yugo got a bit of a shock when he saw the fake, on two feet, green 'blood' squirting out from the ripped shoulder joint and some other injuries all over its body.  
  
"Impossible... How durable are these things!?" Yugo said, getting ready to fight again.  
  
"Very durable if it can still stand up with a ripped arm." Gado replied, transforming to his beast. Yugo followed suit soon after.  
  
After a long battle, (not too long, though. Around 20 minutes.) Yugo, Gado, Alice and Shina were showing fatigue washing over them and their injuries are getting worse by the minute. Both clones had one arm ripped off, the neck severely bitten and is at the verge of snapping off and holes in some parts of its body. While dodging a few attacks, Yugo did an uppercut and kicked it right through the sharp end of a wooden pole. It moved a little but, stopped moving a moment later. Yugo collapsed, but Gado caught him. Seems like they won't be fighting for a few more minutes...  
  
The girls were just about done, Shina was being the live bait and once the clone was close enough, Alice used her beast drive and kicked the clone to some metal rods, impaling it. The neck had finally snapped off as green liquid oozed everywhere. Shina sighed as she slid down to the floor, breathing heavily.  
  
"Finally..." Alice said, falling down on her knees, changing back into her human form.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So far, Kohryu and Busuzima hadn't found anything yet, until Busuzima was kicked into the wall by a red iron mole! Luminous green eyes peered through slits as it took on its original, a blue chameleon pouncing on a green one which just stood up from getting banged into the wall.  
  
In the middle of fighting, someone else crashed in, knocking the red mole down was Stun! His shirt (or was it still a singlet?) was tattered, there were cuts on his arms and he seemed to have some bruises. A black stag beetle stepped in through a hole in the wall. When it made eye contact with Stun, it immediately charged towards the mutated man, not minding if it rammed through the blue chameleon in its way, as Stun used his bare hands (or claws) to stop the stag beetle's horn from going through him. Kohryu found an opportunity to grab his clone from behind and once it crashed on the ground, the ninja swiftly kicked the beetle off of Stun, who seemed to be exhausted.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kohryu asked, in a fighting stance.  
  
"Coughs ...Barely... I'll manage anyway!" Stun said, staggering to his feet and transforming, getting ready for payback when he saw a certain green chameleon that triggered his hatred. He picked the green chameleon up, rolled him into a cudfuddled ball and kicked him right at a stag beetle who was charging towards him. Busuzima saw stars as he was thrown as a volleyball back to where he started; in front of his clone, or rather, on top. He crashed into his own clone.  
  
"Hey, don't you agree that we both make good items?" Busuzima said to his clone, as the other nodded.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
More fights in the next chappie! But, please review.  
  
Alice: I am not going to like what she has in mind...  
  
Shut ur trap, wabbit! (Shoots Alice with a toy gun)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	11. The fight's just around the corner

New Zoanthrope-chapter 11  
  
YAY!!! I REACHED CHAPTER 11!!!(Not to mention 22 reviews! =^_^= *is happy*)  
  
To NeoDragonZero: Sorry, I couldn't review chapter 11 of ur fic... the damned computer won't connect long enough for me to review! (sobs) Oh, well, I'll say it here: Yay chapter!!! You're a little rough on Kenji, you know? Continue anyway!! Wanna see what the silver wolf does!! ^_^  
  
To Person with many aliases: ...O_O (face cracks) really? And I thought he was metal all over... but, what I meant was, the red part is where the original Kohryu's metallic body parts are. And the red part of Kohryu is silver on the clone. Be creative once in a while, buddy!  
  
To Tiger5913: I dunno but, I just hate Alice. She's so damned annoying and I couldn't pull off her beast drive while fighting against Stun! That's stupid, ain't it? And, I just hate her voice actress. Whoever made her voice will have to be fired and find a better one! And, y'know, I'm a tomboy myself. I do basically what boys do; fight, act punkish, play football, etc.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
P/s: There will be a slight humor in here.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
While everyone else was busy fighting their clones, Busuzima was busy playing poker with his!  
  
"Ha-ha!! I won! Pay your bet." The blue chameleon grumbled, threw his cards on the floor and took a wallet out from his back pocket, giving $50 to Busuzima.  
  
Just before Busuzima took the money from his fake, a crate flew at him, knocking him down. At the other side of the wall, a bitch fight was erupting. Jenny was slapping and kicking away, not minding if she kicked anyone's head.  
  
Stun, on the other hand, wasn't doing very well. He's been banged to the wall a couple of times and if he gets banged to the wall again, he's sure to have his head split open. He had some deep cuts from the horn the black stag beetle had and he's positive he broke a leg. He was concentrating too much to his condition and didn't notice that his fake had a few injuries too. A few cracks on the hard shell of its back where it contained the wings and one of its ankles' joints almost snapped.  
  
Kohryu, on the other hand, was amazed at how his fake could read his moves. So far, he had a dislocated arm, (snapped it back to position,) and a few scratches. (Took care of those.)  
  
"Kohryu-san!!" came a girl's voice. The ninja took a quick glance at where the voice came from and saw Kenji and Uriko. Kenji was holding a huge hook, (the one used to hoist things up in factories.) and signaled the senior to lure the fake to where the hook will swing. Dodging a few attacks, Kohryu threw a shuriken on the ceiling, right above where Kenji was standing, as a sign of agreement.  
  
"Uriko, I need a hand here." Kenji said, taking a few steps back to swing the hook faster. Uriko nodded as she took her position behind Kenji and waited for the right time.  
  
It took them around 2 or 3 minutes wait before Kohryu successfully lured the mole to where the two teenagers asked him to.  
  
"Now!" Kenji yelled, as Uriko did a running kick, kicking the hook straight towards the fake. The hook went through the fake's chest and swung it right towards... some explosives!!  
  
There was an explosion, not big enough to send the factory crashing down on them but, it destroyed a couple of things. Example; the fake mole, a wall and the hook that sent it there. The explosives were kind of old, small but powerful. (Not powerful enough to break a whole building though.)  
  
Kenji and Uriko did a high five as they looked down and saw Stun about to be impaled on a black stag beetle's horn! Uriko jumped down from the balcony, transforming in the process but found herself pouncing on a brown mole. Man, he grew quicker!  
  
"Uriko, get off me!" Kenji said, half-wheezing. She got off of Kenji and looked around to find a missing black stag beetle and saw its horn poking out from a moving pile of rubble. It stood up and one of its arms, from the elbow, was a missing arm. The shoulder until the elbow was still in place but what bothered them most was that, there was a hole at the right side of its chest and it wasn't even breathing hard!  
  
"Stun, did anyone tell you you're really stubborn in the losing part?" Uriko said, getting ready to fight. She just received an angry growl from Stun.  
  
While Uriko was helping Stun, Kenji went over to see how Jenny was doing. He got quite a shock when Jenny crashed into him.  
  
"Jenny! You alright?" Kenji said, trying to pry the spy off of him. She mumbled something he can't make out but, she's fine if she can still talk like that. He looked up just in time to see a bat, the supposed black streaks were blue and it was getting ready to dive towards the two.  
  
"I'll bet $3 ninja boy can dodge that kick." Said Busuzima, putting three dollars on a crate.  
  
"You're on." His fake said, following suit. It seemed like the fake Busuzima wasn't quite a passing clone... -_-;  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Uranus was watching gleefully at how the zoanthropes were fighting against each others fakes. (Excluding Busuzima. She ignored the scientist.) Behind her, leaning against a pillar, with her arms crossed across her chest, was Casey. She has been watching but the strange thing was, she couldn't stop looking at one screen where a young man, around her age, wearing a red trench coat. She thought she knew him but where...?  
  
Uranus turned around and followed the teenagers gaze and smirked.  
  
"Choosing your opponent, I see." That snapped the teenager out of her thoughts but she just nodded briefly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Xion was having trouble, for sure. His fake was faster than him, couldn't be predicted and most of all, powerful! He was backing away from a kick when he bumped into someone's back. It was Long, fighting a black tiger with red stripes, staring coldly with icy blue eyes. Long, on the other hand, noticed Xion, fighting a silver monster with a tinge of grey to its color. Icy blue eyes stared, showing neither mercy nor emotions.  
  
The two, however, had cuts and bruises almost everywhere on their bodies.  
  
"This is one fight I won't want a rematch with!" Xion said, getting his first attack to harm the monster he's facing.  
  
"Make that double on me!" Long said, grabbing the tiger's arm and twisting it behind it, pushing it to the wall. (umm... basic technique. You just grab someone from the front using Long and u get this in BR2)  
  
Will the two survive the fight? Or will they perish under their fake's grasps? Stay tuned for chapter 12! =^_^=  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yay!! Finished!!  
  
Xion: Finally. You have another chapter to write. You know, your other fic?  
  
OMG!! My digimon fic!!!  
  
Kenji: Now she remembers. She needs to eat more oysters. They're good for the memory.  
  
Shenlong: Yep. I agree on that. And, when am I gonna get outta the hospital!? She knows very well I hate hospitals!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	12. Varying intentions

New Zoanthrope- chapter 12  
  
To NeoDragonZero: Yeah, I do notice the errors but, they sound kinda okay to my ears and besides, it wasn't my habit to review what I wrote. -_-; and, uh, the English you use is what I refer to as 'ancient English' you know, the ones used by King Arthur, yada, yada, yada? And, ancient English is one of my weak points. ;_;. Lastly, yeah, I was planning to put Casey in. I can't think of other battle styles to write other than sending her in now... and, this story might end in 3 or four more chappies. And, I'm writing the bloopers after that. ^_^  
  
To P.W.M.A: Hi. Well, if u wanna see Shenlong outta the hospital, wait for chapter 14 or 15. 'Cause, he's gonna re- appear after Uranus is destroyed.  
  
To MooseGuardian: Well, purple clashes with him so, I chose blue! It looks better and besides, the fake Busuzima in BR2 is purple. Sux big time, I tell ya. :P Anyway, glad everyone likes it. And I'm wondering if u guys actually read what I wrote up here? :P  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It took them quite some time before all the fakes were finally beaten. Stun wasn't able to fight, so was Long, Alice, Jenny and Kohryu. The ones who were still capable of fighting weren't so stable health-wise. Uriko moved around in her beast form, perking her ears up, trying to pick up any strange sounds she can hear.  
  
When Uriko moved under the balcony where she and Kenji had jumped down from previously, she heard footsteps. By the time she looked up, a familiar face appeared. At first, Uriko wasn't so sure if it really was Casey or just another clone. Uriko gathered her courage and said,  
  
"Casey? Is that you?" the so-called 'Casey' just looked at the cat zoanthrope blankly, as if not knowing what to do but, an evil plan lurks into her mind.  
  
"Are you strong?" the question caught Uriko by surprise.  
  
"What? What are you..." Uriko was cut short when the aqua- haired girl above her repeated in a mixture of anger and annoyance.  
  
"I asked you. Are you strong?" Uriko was going to ask again when suddenly, Kenji pushed her out of the way and a split second later, heard the floor crack. Uriko, from her position, saw the person on the floor. Sure, it was Casey, but the only thing which bothered her was savage eyes. She couldn't find the hesitant, cheerful or quiet Casey but all she found was a blood-thirsty monster.  
  
'Casey' vanished from sight and while Kenji tried to follow her speed, someone knocked him down to the floor, head-first. While the oniwabanshu tried to get up, Casey kicked Kenji upwards, jumped and attacked in mid-air. A cruel smile formed on her lips as she smashed Kenji down to the floor as if he was a volleyball. When she landed, three faces appeared. Yugo, Gado and Xion had found their way through one of Uranus' trap she had set to slow them down! When Yugo saw Kenji, on the floor and bloody, he charged at Casey almost immediately, only getting the teenager to block his punch with an open palm. She pivoted, slung Yugo's arm over her shoulder and threw him hard, on the floor.  
  
When Yugo had stopped moving, for what she seemed that she had successfully killed Yugo, she looked at the other two.  
  
"If this was the famous Yugo Ohgami I was informed about, I wasn't expecting him to be this weak. You are probably weaker than he is." She said, kicking Yugo's side hard, forcing a cry of pain from the wolf.  
  
Without wasting any time, she took Gado on and tried to punch him in the face. Luckily, Gado managed to block it with his arm but heard something crack. Casey had broken his arm, in one punch! How much worse can their condition get!? Gado kicked her, only getting her to grab his leg with her arms and twisting it, forcing him to lose his balance and fall, on his broken arm. Gado yelled in pain when Casey attempted to break his knee joint.  
  
Xion was surprised at how powerful and fast Casey had become. Before anything else happened to Gado, Xion managed to kick her away from Gado but resulted as a missed kick. Her reflexes had grown faster too. She looked at him menacingly, as if saying, 'you're gonna pay for that'. Xion knew what was going to happen and he was ready for it. As he expected, she attacked him, forcing him a few feet backwards. As he was trying to pry a metal bar off of him, Casey stepped on the metal bar without applying any pressure and sneered at Xion. She hooked her foot under the metal bar and kicked it off of Xion.  
  
'What...?' Xion thought, as he stood up, ready for any attacks that she might do to him.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. I did that because; you are such an interesting opponent. It would be a waste to kill you just like that." Though she was giving him a few chances to live, the tone in her voice still gave Xion a cold sweat.  
  
She attacked him a few more times, giving him some bruises but, he still managed to evade her moves. His only problem was how to counter her. He looked at her after she had attempted to crush his head against the floor just to get him evading it.  
  
"Come on, look a little scared. Otherwise how am I gonna have a little fun?" She smirked at him darkly, as she stood up, revealing her left arm covered in a red armor. She already started transforming herself! She was about to stab him when he was forced to change to his beast form.  
  
It surprised her when she was thrown off balance due to the power source coming from Xion. Once she stood, Xion's blade were mere inches apart from her face. She had a look of surprise and cursed under her breath. Xion was frowning, and held her wrist to stop the punch she was about to land on his face.  
  
"What's gone into you, Casey? Don't you even remember me!?" Xion nearly yelled, doing a back flip to evade a kick from Casey.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me. And even if I know you, I don't want to now." It was obvious through her eyes that she didn't know Xion. Piercing red eyes glared menacingly and it seemed to glow for some reason. She was about to transform when she stopped in the process and fell on her knees, clutching her head in pain. Xion was taken aback at her actions and he had two choices; either he helps Casey or he just leaves her.  
  
A part of him wanted to help her but there was a small part of him urging him to let her be. He fought the urge to leave her and changed back, helping the girl who was close to howling in pain. When he touched her, she jerked back, not allowing him to touch her. After a few more attempts, she finally gave in for some reason. Before he had the chance to say anything, she staggered to her feet, sparks flying from her, trying to transform and preventing from doing so at the same time.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
'What are you doing!? He's the enemy! Why are you helping him!?' came a voice. Casey knew it was her own but, she refused to listen.  
  
'No! Xion is not my enemy! I love him! Can't you understand that!? All you're trying to do here is hurting someone who is exactly the same as you are! He's a zoanthrope. And so are you! If you won't let me take control, God knows what Uranus will do!' Casey yelled, the other part of herself finally trying to understand a little.  
  
At first, the other part of her was reluctant to listen but, gave in when she mentioned that everyone only lives once in a lifetime and they should learn as much as they can about the world they live in now. And she reconsidered what she had done. Shortening peoples lives, leaving most of the things in life unexplored.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She let out a scream, releasing a mass of energy in the room. What surprises Xion was that it didn't harm him. Instead, it somehow healed him. After the energy had gone, Casey collapsed out of exhaustion, caught by Xion before she landed on the hard cement.  
  
"What happened here?" Xion heard someone say. He turned around and saw Long making his way towards the teenager.  
  
He looked around and saw that everyone else was also healed. He felt a little relieved for a moment and realized that their joy won't last as he saw a figure standing in front of him, looking quite angry.  
  
What will happen? All will be told, in chapter 13!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay, not all, maybe some of the all.  
  
Xion: ??? I don't get you.  
  
Casey: Neither do I.  
  
Never mind. You two are gonna be important for my next fic anyway.  
  
Shenlong: Dammit... You're still gonna write the sequel!?  
  
Of course. Neo would love that.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	13. Sweet end, dark clouds chased away

New Zoanthrope-chapter 13  
  
To NeoDragonZero: Well... There are two types of ancient English I know. Yeah, Hamlet's is totally ancient so, I called it extinct English. Almost no-one used this type, as you said. And yours, people still use it and it sounds ancient to my ears. Hopefully this chapter's alright 'cause I'm writing this out of boredom and the song 'die another day' by Madonna is blaring in my ears. ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I never expected her to gain consciousness so early... She must have seen something special in you." Uranus said, pointing at Xion. She definitely didn't sound or look pleased.  
  
"KYA-KYA-KYA-KYA!!!! You are Uranus!!! First time me see you live, in person!! You were the one who beat Shenlong good, no!?" Busuzima cackled, obviously losing it. Uranus looked at the scientist with an annoyed glare as Long continued,  
  
"You were the one? I wasn't expecting someone as frail as you are to be able to defeat Shenlong." A smile crept to Uranus' face as she said,  
  
"Wanna bet? Well, aren't you going to finish me off? Besides, no matter how many of you are here, none of you will be able to out-number me!" She laughed and evil laugh, as a huge battle was about to take place.  
  
Around an hour later, a battle royal was taking place. Amazingly, Uranus had outnumbered THEM by defeating all of them. She was injured, though only by a few scratches. Right now, only Xion had remained with deep cuts and mean bruises almost everywhere on the unborn's body. Uranus was about to finish Xion off when a rising familiar figure caught her attention. Casey had awoken, though she looked like she had just gotten a hangover and was staggering on her feet but once she was able to focus on her surroundings, she was surprised to see everyone at the verge of getting killed.  
  
She looked at the bloodied figures on the ground, horror reflecting in her eyes. She then shifted her gaze towards Xion, covered in cuts and bruises then finally, at Uranus. Upon seeing Uranus, the horror that had seemingly haunted her changed to rage. Her eyes seemed to change from blood red to a golden yellow. The energy sparks flying around her and her own strength growing stronger by the minute seemed to threaten Uranus somehow.  
  
"Uranus, don't you think doing this is enough!? You've been making people's lives miserable and making me your puppet is an outrage! What is it that you want to achieve out of all this!?" Casey yelled, waves of energy rippling from her body. Uranus was quite taken aback from the high rate of energy and glared at Casey. Golden yellow eyes glared back, showing pure anger and rage.  
  
"Why would you want to know? As you can see, even your 'friends' couldn't defeat me, and now, you are going to try and demolish me? Ha! I'd like to see you TRY!!!" Uranus then transformed, into a chimera.  
  
Casey didn't look impressed. She just merely stayed the way she was, energy sparks changing into thunder bolts.  
  
"Casey... Stop it! No matter how strong you are now, it's unclear for us to know that you will be able to defeat her!" Xion said, looking at the girl standing next to him. He was expecting a pair of yellow eyes looking at him angrily but instead, warm yellow eyes looked at him, a smile gracing her face.  
  
"Xion... This is something I just have to do. I don't care if I vanish after this but... I just want to end all this." She said, as she smiled at Xion for the last time before facing off with the chimera.  
  
Casey did her first attack, punching Uranus in the gut, when a kick landed on her head in response, as they continued exchanging blows in a battle frenzy.  
  
After a long exchange of blows, Uranus had pushed Casey to her limits. Blue aura surrounded her as a wave of energy transformed her, into an echidna. She was surprised that she didn't transform into her usual crustacean form but seeing that her mind told her to continue on the way she was, she followed what her mind had said. Clawed fingers clenched into fists, the sharp spikes running down her back ready to cut anything that gets in her way.  
  
She was surprised at how fast her new 'body' was as she had delivered 13 hits in merely 7 seconds! And to her surprise, Uranus wasn't able to evade any of her attacks.  
  
[A/N: Fighting... sleep...]  
  
It was a long, hard battle though. It was amazing that Casey had stood this long against the chimera which was constantly trying to impale her on her horns. Uranus swiped a clawed hand at Casey, digging it from the echidna's left shoulder to her right side, blood gushing from the deep wounds. Casey winced in pain at the wound especially at her side, as she knelt down, clutching the wounds in pain. She didn't realize Uranus beating her up.  
  
Blood was coming out of her mouth as she staggered to her feet and listening to the sickening cackle of her so-called 'sister'. A snarl formed on her face as she used the remaining of her powers. She charged at Uranus, striking with her claws and digging them into the other's flesh, and punching her opponent into the air where she curled into a spike ball, using razor sharp spikes to cut and tear through Uranus' body and she didn't realize when she used the last drops of her energy to slash Uranus into two parts from her waist with her claws.  
  
Casey didn't know what had happened after that. All she knew was everything suddenly turning dark, darkness enveloping her...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Xion had barely pushed the metal rods, wood and debris off of him and saw the place in shambles. He knew what had happened and the amount of energy used was no ordinary blast. He looked around and found the others, helping them in the process. When all of them were 'dug' out of their 'graves', Xion felt that someone else was missing. Then a thought struck him.  
  
'I don't care if I vanish after this... I just want to end all this.'  
  
No... Casey couldn't have... He wouldn't take it! He just won't accept the fact that Casey was gone. At least not until a small mound moved and a familiar face popped up.  
  
"Phew... (pants) Trying to dig yourself out of how many kilos of rubble ain't no bed of roses... Huh...!!" It was Casey!! And she was still alive! Xion rushed over to her, where she was almost immediately taken into his arms. She giggled and hugged him in return. Then she felt something wet but warm on her shoulder. Was Xion... crying?  
  
"Xion?" Casey asked. Xion just held her as if he wasn't going to let her go.  
  
"I thought you were gone forever..." He whispered into her ear. She smiled at this and whispered at him,  
  
"You thought wrong. All I need right now is someone I can call 'darling'..." She chuckled when she said 'darling', and she was sure Xion knew what she meant.  
  
After a while, they all decided to head back home. While they were on their way, a character creeped out from under a huge pile of rubble.  
  
"Somebody... Anybody... Can save Busuzima...???"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Two weeks later, they heard word that Shenlong was on the road of recovery and so, they went to visit him.  
  
"Hi, Shen! So, how're you doing?" Shenlong just simply gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"Obviously, I'm doing fine. At least nobody has to donate blood to me anymore." The tiger said, remembering that some people had to donate blood to him. And at least he was able to get away from the darned oxygen mask and the damned surgeon.  
  
"So, do you wish to come back here again after you get out?" Long said, teasing his clone.  
  
"Hell no!! I ain't gonna swallow another stinkin' pill!" They all laughed, of course, not so loud as to get themselves kicked out of the ward.  
  
It seemed that everything was back to normal. And it seemed that everyone had the new zoanthrope to thank.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well? All done in one night. Amazing, huh?  
  
Shenlong: And I'm finally gonna get away from the doctor...  
  
Good for you! ^_^ Anywayz, I'm gonna write the bloopers next and it'll be my first attempt at pure humor! ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
